לעוף בלי חוטים
by hazel6016
Summary: זאת הגירסה שלי לעונה 9 והלאה


לעוף בלי חוטים.

הצהרה: אין לי זכויות על הדמויות של הCW או הWB או DC.  
זוגיות: קלויס כרגע אולי זוגות נוספים בהמשך

ספוילרים: זאת הגירסה שלי לעונה 9 והלאה אז כן, ספויילרים.  
דירוג: כמו של סמולוויל, כלומר PG-13 ואולי קצת יותר, נגיד כמו 909  
תקציר עלילה: השלב האחרון בהפיכת קלארק קנט לסופרמן. הקמת הג`סטיס ליג.  
זה יקום מקביל ביקום של DC, זה לא היקום של סמולוויל אבל הוא מאוד מאוד דומה לו.

פרק 1

2014 בונקר במיקום לא ידוע. ארץ-1

באטמן יצא ממחבואו ובידו האקדח עם הכדור האחד. דארקסייד שבגופו של דן טרופין הביט בו בלי חשש וביהירות.

"תהיתי מתי תחשוף את עצמך." קולו רועם, מחוספס ומעביר צמרמורת לאורך עמוד השדרה של ברוס. "מספיק להתחבא בצללים. קבל את הוכחת המשוואה. צא החוצה. הפנם את משוואת האנטי-חיים והיה שלם."

"דארקסייד." ברוס היה מותש אחרי ימים של עינויים נפשיים ופיסיים. "אתה נראה כמו שאני מרגיש. לא היית צריך לירות באוריון."

"זה היה גורלו של אוריון לפול חלל ב"קרב האחרון". להתפצל כמו אור העובר דרך מנסרה למספר אינסופי של מיתות."

"ובדרך הוא פצע אותך מעבר לכל ריפוי, לא כן? גוויה נרקבת של אל, זוחל לביבים כדי למות." ברוס היה כל כך כואב שהוא לא הצליח לעמוד זקוף. דארקסייד התנשא מעליו. "נדרתי נדר לגבי כלי נשק. אבל עבורך אני אלך לפני משורת הדין." במאמץ הוא כיוון את האקדח לפני האל המתנשא לגובה כמה מטרים מולו. "אקדח וכדור, דארקסייד. זה היה הרעיון שלך." איכשהו, בדרך נס, היד שלו היתה יציבה כל כך שאפילו קלארק היה מקנא בו. "רדיון. רעיל לבני מינך. אטמתי את הכדור שהרג את אוריון בחגורה שלי לבדיקה."

"אבל." דארקסייד כבר לא היה כל כך זחוח, הוא הושיט את ידו לעצור בעד באטמן.

"האם הבהרתי את עצמי?" רעם באטמן.

"איש קטן." עיניו של דארקסייד התחילו להתמלא באור אדום ורוד. "האם אתה מהיר מהאומגה סנקשיין? המוות שהוא חיים."

"נסה אותי." ברוס הזדקף ולחץ על ההדק. הכדור פגע בכתפו של דארקסייד וזה נרתע הצידה.

אבל קרני האומגה כבר יצאו מעיניו ומרגע שדארקסייד בוחר מטרה קרני האומגה יפגעו בה. רק שתי ישויות שרדו אי פעם את קרני האומגה. סופרמן ודומסדיי.

"אהה." נאנח ברוס והפיל את האקדח מידו. הקרניים התרוצצו בחדר, דארקסייד מתחיל להתמוטט. "פגעתי בך." אמר ברוס בחיוך נדיר.

שבריר שניה לאחר מכן פגעה בו אחת הקרניים. באטמן צרח בכאב.

סופרמן חזר מהמאה ה-31 בדיוק בזמן כדי לראות את הקרן פוגעת בברוס ולשמוע אותו צורח. סופרמן בזעם חסר מעצורים החל לצבור מהירות, צורב בקרני החום שלו כל חייל של דארקסייד שראה. הגיבורים שהצליחו שלא לפול להשפעת משוואת האנטי-חיים הביטו בו בהלם ובאי הבנה. הוא נראה כמו כוח טבע. מפלצות ויצורים מאפוקליפס הועפו מדרכו. קרני החום שלו פגעו בשדה הכוח שכיסה את הבונקר והשדה קרס. השמיים הפכו לאדומים. ממרחקים האנשים השורדים את הקרבות הביטו באימה בשמיים. סופרמן המשיך להכות את הבונקר בקרני החום שלו, אבנים ולבנים עפו לכל כיוון.

ואז הוא יצא מהבונקר נושא את הגופה החרוכה לבלי היכר של באטמן, איכשהו המדים של ברוס נותרו ללא פגע.

סוף ספטמבר 2009 (זמן נוכחי) מצודת הבדידות. ארץ-C

מצודת הבדידות היתה קיימת כבר ארבע שנים אבל רק בחודש האחרון החל קאל אל באמת לחקור אותה. הוא בדיוק סיים אימון נוסף ועדיין לא רצה לחזור למטרופוליס. הוא הגיע לחדר נוסף, החדר הזה נראה כמו מעבדה. קאל אל החל לבדוק את הגבישים באחת הקונסולות כאשר צעקה מקוטעת נשמעה מאחוריו. הוא הסתובב במהירות, משהו הבהב באמצע החדר. זה היה גבר לבוש בשחור ואפור, מסיכה מוזרה על פניו וגלימה שחורה שהגיעה עד הרצפה. קרן אדומה כלשהי פגעה בו וכנראה גרמה לו כאב עצום. הוא הבהב מול עיניו של קאל אל ואז נעלם.

"מה לכל הרוחות...?"

"קאל אל?" נשמע קולו של ג'ור אל.

"ג'ור אל, אדם הבהב לרגע בתוך המעבדה ואז נעלם."

אור כחול בהק מתוך הקירות הגבישיים של החדר וסרק את החדר כולו.

"היה קרע מסוים במציאות באמצע החדר הזה." אמר ג'ור אל לאחר רגע. "נראה שהוא נסגר. אני אשגיח עליו."

"אם כך, אחזור למטרופוליס." הוא עבר למהירות על ונעלם.

באותו הזמן. מגדל הוטצ'טאואר.

"יש חדש?" שאל אמיל מהכניסה.

"לא וכבר עבר חודש. ואני לא מוצאת את אוליבר." ענתה קלואי.

"וקלארק?"

"הוא משאיר את הסמל בכל מקום אבל הלכתי לחווה והכל סגור שם. שלבי נמצא בחוות האברד ואפילו גברת קנט לא שמעה ממנו."

"ככל שעובר הזמן הוא הופך לפחות נגיש. ניסית לדבר איתו?"

"כן."

"קשה להאמין שזה אותו בחור שהיה מוכן לעשות הכל כדי להציל את הילדים האלה שטס גייסה רק לפני חודש."

קלואי רק הרכינה את ראשה בשתיקה.

באותו הזמן. סמטה בסמוך לרחוב קירבי 235. מטרופוליס.

מרג'ורי ישבה בתחנה ממתינה לאוטובוס שכתמיד איחר. כשאור סגול הבריק פתאום בסמטה מאחוריה. מרג'ורי קפאה במקומה. לא. היא לא תסתובב, היא לא תביט אחורה, לא מעניין אותה מה קורה שם. כשאחרי כמה רגעים הבהיק גם אור כחול באותה סמטה מרג'ורי הגיעה למסקנה. היא עוזבת את מטרופוליס ברגע שתוכל. האוטובוס הגיע, מרג'ורי עלתה עליו והאוטובוס עזב. הרחוב השומם התמלא לפתע בקולות מאבק ושתי נשים התגלגלו החוצה מהסמטה. הבחורה הלבושה בשחור הכתה את הבחורה השניה וזו מעדה לאחור על כמה עלים לחים ונפלה. ראשה פגע במדרכה והיא איבדה את ההכרה. הבחורה בשחור עמדה מעליה, הביטה בה ואז הסתכלה סביב ברחוב ונעלמה במהירות על. כמה רגעים לאחר מכן, ניידת משטרה חולפת מצאה את הבחורה מחוסרת ההכרה והשוטרים התכוונו להזמין אמבולנס כשהיא התעוררה והתעקשה שהיא בסדר. אחרי אירועי השבועות האחרונים השוטרים היו עסוקים מאוד. למרות שהמפלצת נעלמה ממש כפי שהופיעה, כמה פושעים התחמקו מבית המעצר במהומה ובזעזוע שגרם הפיצוץ בתחנה הגיאותרמית. הם לא טרחו לברר את שמה. היא נדדה ברחובות במשך כמה שעות עד שמחוסרת בית הושיטה לה עזרה ולקחה אותה איתה לבית המחסה. כשהשוטרים חזרו לתחנת המשטרה ונתנו את הדיווח שלהם הם נתנו תיאור של הבחורה. הסמל התורן העסוק מעל לראשו לא הבחין בדמיון הרב לעיתונאית הנעדרת מהדיילי פלאנט.

יום לאחר מכן. מצודת הבדידות.

הוא כבר לא חזר יותר לחווה. הוא לא ראה כל טעם בכך. שבוע לפני כן הצליחה קלואי למצוא אותו בחווה כשהגיע להאכיל את שלבי והוא לא רצה להיות בקרבתה יותר משהוא חייב. היא הזכירה לו את לויס ואת ג'יימי. את קלארק קנט. אז הוא לקח את שלבי לבן האברד וביקש ממנו להשגיח על החווה. המצודה סיפקה לו את כל מה שהוא הצטרך, לא היתה סיבה לחזור.

הוא הגיע למצודה לעוד שורה של אימונים וכדי להחליף בגדים. השריפה האחרונה היתה גדולה למדי והוא התלכלך כולו באפר.

"קאל אל."

"כן?"

"הקרע במציאות שהבחנת בו מתחיל להיפתח מחדש."

קאל אל מיהר לחדר ובדיוק בזמן שכן האיש המהבהב והצורח חזר. קאל פעל לפי אינסטינקט וברגע שהבחור התגשם מספיק שלח את ידו ואחז בבחור ומשך אותו אליו מחוץ לקרן האדומה, מחוץ לקרע. האיש בשחור התמוטט על הקרקע.

"אתה יכול, בבקשה, להכין חדר מתאים בשבילו?"

"קאל..."

"עכשיו."

קאל הרים את הבחור כאילו היה ילד קטן ולקח אותו אל החדר שהמצודה האירה עבורו. הוא החל להסיר את המסכה וזרם חשמלי הכה בו.

"מישהו מאוד פרנואידי." אמר לעצמו והסיר את המסכה ואז את שאר התלבושת. "כנראה שיש לו סיבה טובה." מתחת לתלבושת המרופדת היה גופו של הבחור מכוסה צלקות, חבורות וחתכים.

קאל נגש לקונסולה בצד ואור צהוב חם החל עוטף את הגבר השוכב על השולחן. חבורות וחתכים החלו להעלם וכמה מהצלקות התחילו להתרכך. אחרי כשעה קלה בערך האור דעך.

"גופו מחלים במהירות אך הקרן שפגעה בו גרמה נזק למוחו שרק זמן ירפא. הוא יתעורר בכל רגע, הוא לא צריך להיות פה."

"הוא אנושי?"

"כן, אך זו אינה הסיבה. הוא שייך לזמן אחר לעולם אחר."

"הוא נמצא כאן כרגע ולפחות עד שהוא יחלים כאן הוא יישאר. האם הקרע נמצא עדיין במעבדה ההיא?"

"הוא נסגר, זמן קצר אחרי שהוצאת אותו משם."

"אם וכאשר הוא יפתח, אני רוצה לדעת."

"היי! מה, לכל הרוחות, אתה חושב שאתה עושה? ואיפה הבגדים שלי?" האיש על השולחן התיישב. "מה עשית לי?"

"המצודה רפאה אותך. הבגדים שלך, מה שנשאר מהם, מונחים שם."

"איפה הוא?"

"איפה מי?"

הגבר עמד לקום מהשולחן אבל כאב עז כנראה תקף את ראשו.

"אני... אני לא זוכר. המצודה שלך אחראית לכך?"

"היית תקוע בקרע במציאות, איזו קרן אנרגיה פגעה בך. אתה יודע מי אתה?"

"אתה רוצה להגיד לי שאתה לא יודע..." האיש הביט בו מלמעלה למטה, בוחן את הבגדים השחורים, את המעיל השחור, את הS האפורה על החולצה. הוא בחן את הפנים הרציניות והקודרות שהביטו בו. "ווין, ווין גריסון. אתה יכול להגיד לי מה התאריך?"

"ספטמבר 2009." לקח לקאל רגע להזכר בתאריך ולהחניק באותו הזמן את כל הזכרונות האחרים. "זה לא השם האמיתי שלך."

"לא, זה לא אבל אני לא מתכוון לתת לך את השם האמיתי שלי." הוא קפץ מהשולחן ובחן את הבגדים שלו. "איפה החגורה שלי?"

"שם. כלומר אתה קיים גם כאן. מאיזו שנה הגעת?"

ווין בדק את החגורה.

"2014, אני לא יכול ללבוש את הבגדים האלה. תוכל להשיג לי בגדים אחרים?" הוא הביט בקאל ובחצי חיוך הוסיף "אולי את שלך."

"אני אמצא לך בגדי רחוב. לא נראה לי שאמצא חליפת עטלף בהתרעה של רגע."

הגבר בחן אותו אבל קאל לא נראה אפילו קצת משועשע, נראה שווין לא אהב את העובדה הזאת.

"אני יכול להסיק מה קרה לי אבל מה קרה לך?"

"לא קרה לי דבר."

"מה קרה?"

קאל שתק ושילב את ידיו על חזהו.

"אני אלך למצוא את הבגדים ההם."

ווין ניגש אליו ואחז במרפקו, עוצר בעדו.

"מה קרה?" שאל שוב בקול רך יותר.

"דומסדיי." ווין הפך לרציני בבת אחת וקאל פנה ממנו. "הוא התקיף את מטרופוליס, והחצי השני שלו, דיוויס, הרג מישהו. זאת היתה אשמתי. וכשהתברר ש... אנשים נעלמו במהומה לא ראיתי שום סיבה להישאר."

היה רגע של שקט. הגבר מהעתיד הביט בו לרגע שוקל.

"אנשים? אתה מתכוון לויס? "

"מאיפה..." קאל הביט בפניו של האיש. "כן. היא נעלמה."

זה מסביר את השינוי במלתחה."

"למה אתה מתכוון?"

"לא משנה. מה קרה לדומסדיי?"

"הוא קבור כמה קילומטרים מתחת לאדמה."

"לפחות צרה אחת מחוץ לעניינים לזמן מה. לך, תמצא לי בגדים. לויס, כרגיל, צריכה מישהו שיציל אותה מהצרות שהיא מכניסה את עצמה אליהן."

קאל לא זז. רק הביט בו במבט שואל.

"אני הבלש הטוב ביותר בעולם ויש לי ניסיון בלמצוא אנשים נעדרים, למה לא לנצל את זה? חוץ מזה, אין לי משהו טוב יותר לעשות."

"אני לא יכול לבזבז זמן איתך."

"כי אתה עסוק מדי בלהיות האביר האפל?"

"קשרים אנושיים הם הסחת דעת. כשאני לא פה, אני מציל אנשים."

"ומאבד את עצמך בדרך." עיניו של קאל היה קרות כקרח. "אני הולך למצוא את לויס איתך או בלעדיך. לך תשיג לי בגדים."

בערך באותו הזמן. מיקום לא ידוע במרחק כרבע שעה ממטרופוליס.

אוליבר התחיל להתעורר אבל השאיר את העיניים שלו עצומות. כרגע הוא היה מרוצה להישאר בדיוק איפה שהוא היה אבל כאב הראש התעקש ואוליבר פקח בזהירות את עיניו. הוא שכב על רצפה קרה שלא נראתה נקייה במיוחד. העיניים שלו היו עדיין מטושטשות והוא מצמץ כדי למקד אותן. באור החלש, הצהוב הוא ראה זוג מגפי עור בלויים. הוא הרים את ראשו והתחיל להתרומם.

"בוקר טוב, סאנשיין." אמר קול גברי מעליו.

אוליבר נעמד והביט בו. היה זה גבר אסייתי, לאוליבר היה קשה להחליט אם קוריאני או ויטנאמי באור החלש, נמוך לבוש רק במכנסיים צמודים. קולר עם אורות צהובים היה מונח על צווארו. אוליבר הושיט יד לצווארו שלו.

"כן, סאנשיין, גם לך יש אחד."

"איפה...?"

"איפה אתה? בתחנה האחרונה של חייך. הזירה." האיש חייך חיוך מריר.

אוליבר הסתכל מסביבו. הוא היה בחדר צר למדי שהכיל מיטת קומתיים ודלי. הוא והבחור הנמוך עמדו בצד אחד של החדר, התא יותר נכון, ובצד השני היתה דלת פלדה משוריינת. אוליבר מיהר אליה. הדלת היתה חלקה לגמרי, מתחברת כמעט בשלמות עם הקירות שסביבה, רק סדק דק הפריד בין הדלת לקיר. הדלת לא נגעה ברצפה, נותר רווח של כעשרה סנטימטר. אוליבר נשכב על הרצפה והביט דרך הפתח. כל מה שהוא הצליח לגלות היה שהתא נמצא במסדרון בו כנראה כמה תאים כמו שלו. המסדרון היה חשוך ואור חלש בקע מרווח דומה בתא ממול. אוליבר קם והביט בקירות ובתקרת התא. היה פס של אור חלש מכוסה בלוח פלסטי שעבר לאורך התקרה הגבוהה. אולי קלארק יצליח להגיע אליה אם יעמוד על המיטה העליונה רק שקלארק לא היה פה. אוליבר חרק שיניים. הוא לא רצה לחשוב על קלארק.


End file.
